The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent No. CN200620070312.0 discloses an electrical connector assembly, including an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals arranged in the insulating body in a matrix. The conductive terminal may be electrically conducted with a chip module thereon. The insulating body includes a bottom wall and side walls extending upward from the periphery of the bottom wall. Each of the opposite side walls of the insulating body are provided with a semi-cylindrical post. The chip module includes recesses corresponding to the posts on the side walls of the insulating body. The posts achieve a fool-proof effect on assembling of the chip module to prevent the chip module from being reversely mounted.
However, as a chip module has a tendency of high density and high speed, conductive terminals of the electrical connector are arranged more densely and are increasing in number. At this time, on the premise of keeping the size of the insulating body unchanged, a problem to be solved by the existing electrical connector is how to increase the number of terminals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.